1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games, and more particularly, to a game for educating an agent in the basics of buying and selling property such as real estate, personal property, insurance, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various schools exist where one can learn the basics of the real estate business in preparation for qualifying for the real estate broker's examination, which entitles one to be licensed to sell real property in a particular state. There are certain principles that one learns through direct experience while working in the field actually selling real estate. While these principles may be taught theoretically, many people will not put them into practice until they have experienced their value by either success or failure in selling real estate. This on-the-job training can take several months. There is a need to help people gain experience and knowledge rapidly. Training that emphasizes effective prospecting methods and teaches one how to identify qualified buyers is essential. One way to teach is through the use of educational games. By playing a game which artificially recreates a real-life situation, a player learns by experience in much the same way one learns in real life. By experiencing failures and mistakes in a game situation one can avoid costly errors in both time and money.
Several attempts have been made in the past to create educational and/or amusement games relating to either the sale of property or property investment. The following is a summary of some of the prior patents.
Gingras U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,202 discloses a real-estate type of game which is intended to be instructional in the details of real estate transactions. The game board is divided into four playing fields, which in turn are divided into ten lots each. A deck of 40 cards is provided, one card is for each lot. A spinner is provided which is divided into a series of events (such as tornado, fire, etc.), which by means of chance cause the game to progress. The game continues until one player has all the spaces in a particular field covered by at least one card.
While this particular patent does relate to real estate transactions, it does not teach the basics of real estate brokerage, that is, how to distinguish between different types of buyers and how to prospect for property listings.
Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,312 shows an amusement type of game having various properties located around an outer track. The game includes dice, a deck of cards, and play money. The object of the game is to acquire as much property as possible and accumulate money by renting the property. This patent does not teach the fundamentals of real estate prospecting.
Braude U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,682 discloses a property investment game. It includes a first path having a number of spaces which identify different shares of property such as gold, insurance, furniture, etc. A marker moves along the first path in accordance with the throw of dice. A price chart is also provided on a second path along which a second marker can move in accordance with the throw of the dice. This second path indicates different market prices lying numerically in order. This patent is concerned with stock market transactions and does not attempt to teach the principles of real estate selling. For example, it does not teach the principles of prospecting for listings nor does it teach how to distinguish between different types of buyers.
Potts et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,104 discloses a game which relates to investment in land and prospecting for oil. The game board has a play path around the periphery thereof, broken down into numbered spaces. In the center of the board is an outlined area (the State of Texas) with different properties corresponding to the numbered spaces around the periphery. Dice are used to progress the game, the object being to simulate business transactions and options with respect to acquiring oil fields. This game does relate to the acquisition of property; however, it does not teach the basic principles of how to prospect for property listings and how to distinguish between different types of buyers.
Small et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,408 discloses an educational real estate type of game. The game board is covered with squares representing contiguous parcels of real property. Property ownership markers are provided for each player and players are dealt cards from a stack. Cards have game instructions on them such as "Purchase any $2,000-owned property." The object of this game is to teach broad legal principles applicable to the acquisition of rights-of-way by public and private utilities. To win, one must establish a continuous path across the board, the path representing the acquisition of a complete right-of-way. This game does not teach the fundamentals of residential-type of real property transactions since it is concerned with the acquisition of rights-of-way by utilities. The game does not teach various prospecting techniques nor does it teach how to distinguish betweeen different types of buyers.
Cowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,157 discloses a game in which a game board has a number of squares along each of its sides having directional or instructional information printed thereon. A number of information cards and play-directing cards are provided having information printed thereon, which relates to the information in the various game board squares. There are movable game pieces resembling human beings and motor vehicles. The human being game piece is moved about the board with the throw of the dice. A player follows the instructions (such as "collect on your property") on the game board square upon which the human being has come to rest. Upon accumulating enough money, the player may purchase a second game piece, an automobile. Now the player may throw the dice and move the second game piece in a two-step sequence. First it is moved a number of spaces corresponding to the value on the pair of dice and, after following the instructions on the game board square upon which the game piece has come to rest, the second game piece is moved a number of squares corresponding to the value indicated on the other die of the thrown pair of dice. The winner of the game is the first player to accumulate a certain dollar value of assets including money and property.
This patent does not attempt to teach the principles of residential real estate transactions. It does not teach different methods of prospecting for listings nor does it teach how to distinguish between different types of buyers.
Sneathen U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,249 discloses a game board marked as a residential subdivision to simulate development of real estate property and the various stages of construction of lots thereon. The board has a continuous path of blocks representing a street with building lots on the street. The game has movable markers indicating a player's position on a block, play money, and two sets of penalty or reward cards. Further cards are provided representing engineering, sewer and water, paving, building, and sales and rentals contracts. While this game does relate to real estate, it does not attempt to teach the principles of residential real estate selling. It does not teach methods of prospecting, nor does it teach how to distinguish between different types of buyers.